DeathBerry Valentine's Day
by Fe Neac
Summary: Ichigo está atrasado para um encontro com uma certa morena de olhos azuis... Quando ela se aborrece, o que o morango poderá fazer para derreter o coração da baixinha? Como sempre, minha sinopse deixando a desejar... rsrsrs... mas leiam a one, please! Como sempre quando sou eu a autora , esta fic é IchiRuki.


**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo sensei!**

_**Yo minna! Dia dos namorados... não podia ficar sem IchiRuki, não é?  
Então, resolvi fazer esta Oneshot... Espero que gostem! Me perdoem pelos erros de português e se ela ficou muito curtinha, é só uma história bobinha de como muito provavelmente seria um encontro de Rukia e Ichigo nestes tempos...  
Espero merecer seus maravilhosos, lindos e vitaminados reviews! nem que seja só pra me chamar de Baka... Tá valendo! XD  
Bjokas!**_

_**Fic também postada no Nyah! Segue o link: . /historia/232725/Deathberry_Valentines_Day**_

_**Capitulo Único – DeathBerry Valentine's Day**_

Ichigo apressou os passos. Estava atrasado. Toda vez era assim: algo importante a fazer, e PUFT! Surgia um Hollow. Mas estava tudo bem. Estava feliz por seus poderes terem voltado. Afinal, agora podia proteger todos os seus amigos. Finalmente chegou ao local combinado, e seu coração começou a bater mais acelerado. "E, também, é graças ao meu poder que posso vê-la. E se esse é o preço... Que venham os Hollows!". Com um sorriso, aproximou-se da mulher que o esperava.

– Yo! Descul... – começou a dizer, mas acabou sendo interrompido quando sua acompanhante delicadamente deu-lhe uma voadora.

– Baka! Está atrasado! Você imagina há quanto tempo estou aqui feito uma retardada te esperando? – a baixinha praticamente cuspia fogo enquanto dizia estas palavras.

– Eu tenho obrigações, sabia? Eu não estava por aí à toa, não! Eu estava protegendo esta cidade! Você por acaso não sentiu quando surgiu aquele Hollow? Eu é que devia ficar bravo por você não ter ido me ajudar! Baixinha!

Se o ruivo tinha qualquer esperança de que Rukia sentisse algum remorso por ele ter tido que enfrentar o Hollow sozinho, estava totalmente iludido. Mal terminou de falar, sentiu uma delicada mão socando o seu estomago.

– Sem dúvida, um baka! Primeiro – disse a morena, mostrando o indicador - não me chame de baixinha, sua cenoura ambulante! Segundo – a morena levantou um segundo dedo, praticamente enfiando-os na cara do ruivo – é claro que eu senti quando o Hollow surgiu! Mas como sabe, tem dois Shinigamis para proteger esta cidade. E, adivinhe: Não somos eu e você!

– Sim, mas...

– E eu fiquei aqui, todo este tempo, feito uma idiota, te esperando. Eu devia era ter ido tomar um sorvete com o Asano-san ou com o Kojima-kun; ou com qualquer outro dos diversos meninos que me chamaram enquanto eu estava aqui te esperando!

– Se você me esperou pra ficar brigando comigo, devia ter ido mesmo – o ruivo revidou, zangado – aliás, pode ir agora mesmo! Olha, tem um menino ali te olhando, aposto que ele está doido pra te pagar um sorvete. Vai lá, vai!

– Quer saber, eu vou mesmo! – a morena o olhou, desafiadora, mas não saiu do lugar. Continuaram se encarando por alguns minutos, até que o ruivo fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente exasperado.

– Quer saber o que eu vou fazer? – a morena apenas continuou a encará-lo, com os braços cruzados – Vou te pagar um sorvete. Vamos. – dizendo isto, pegou-a pelo braço e a conduziu até a sorveteria.

Entraram na sorveteria e começaram a escolher os sabores. Ichigo olhou para Rukia pelo canto dos olhos. Não havia mais qualquer sinal de irritação na morena. Observou-a mais demoradamente. Estava muito bonita. Usava um vestidinho branco de manga curta, com a saia na altura dos joelhos, rodada. Era um vestido simples, mas que lhe caia muito bem.

A morena, percebendo o olhar do ruivo sobre si, repentinamente virou-se para ele, que por um momento ficou sem graça por ver que ela percebera o seu olhar. Um tanto corado, perguntou, fingindo impaciência.

– E aí, já escolheu?

– Já. E você?

– Você sabe que eu sempre escolho o de chocolate. – virou-se para o sorveteiro – Um de chocolate e um de... – voltou a olhar a morena – e aí, o que vai querer hoje?

– Sabe – Rukia disse para o simpático atendente da sorveteria – Como eu sempre fico muito tempo sem tomar sorvete, sempre que venho eu escolho um sabor que eu nunca provei antes... – sorriu para o atendente – mas hoje vou querer o meu preferido dentre todos os que já experimentei...

– E que é... – Ichigo disse, com um suspiro e um tanto incomodado com a atenção que a pequena estava dando para o jovem atendente.

– Morango – disse Rukia, olhando para o ruivo com um sorrisinho malicioso, que fez com que o mesmo corasse de novo.

Ichigo pagou os sorvetes e ambos deixaram a sorveteria, caminhando em direção à praça. Encontraram um banco e sentaram-se: Ichigo normalmente, Rukia no encosto do banco, para ficar mais alta. Não tinham dito nada, desde que haviam saído da sorveteria.

– O seu sorvete está bom? – Ichigo perguntou de repente.

– Uma delicia - disse, com um sorriso – Adoro morango – completou. – E o seu?

– Bom. Quer experimentar? – perguntou, oferecendo o sorvete para ela. Rukia assentiu e provou do sorvete.

– Muito bom mesmo. Hei, Ichigo, sabe o que deve ser genial? – perguntou, descendo e sentando-se ao lado do ruivo no banco – Sorvete de chocolate com morango.

– Hum... Quer experimentar? – virou-se para a morena, oferecendo-lhe o sorvete novamente.

– Quero! – deu uma generosa mordida no sorvete do rapaz, mas ao invés de voltar a tomar o próprio sorvete, misturando assim os sabores, aproximou-se mais de Ichigo, encostando os lábios gelados nos dele e iniciando um beijo, que foi imediatamente correspondido. Ichigo deixou cair o sorvete, enquanto levava uma mão à nuca da morena, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos negros. Com a outra mão, derrubou o sorvete dela no chão, levando em seguida a mão à cintura da garota, trazendo-a para mais perto. Ficaram assim por longos momentos, apreciando o sabor dos lábios um do outro. Enfim, como de costume, o ar começou a lhes faltar, e ambos separaram-se por um momento.

– Desculpe pelo atraso. Você sabe que eu simplesmente não consigo ignorar quando um Hollow surge. E a culpa é sua, que me ensinou quase tudo o que sei, que me fez entender a importância do trabalho de um Shinigami. Acho que sempre vou me sentir responsável por Karakura...

– É, eu sei – ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso – me desculpe por como eu o recebi. É que foi realmente desagradável ficar sendo abordada por tudo quanto é garoto que passava por mim. Ainda mais hoje, você sabe o jeito que os garotos ficam...

– Eu sei – disse, uma pequena veia saltando em sua testa – ainda vou matar Keigo e Mizuiro por ficarem dando em cima da minha namorada. – ela riu com prazer diante do "minha namorada", e o som do riso dela o acalmou – Mas e então... nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos... o que está achando?

– Muito bom! – ela riu, mas em seguida fechou a cara – estava quase perfeito, mas alguém jogou os sorvetes no chão... E agora não tenho mais como provar chocolate com morango... – disse fazendo um biquinho.

Ichigo sorriu, e tocando o rosto da pequena, aproximou-se:

– Não pode ser só morango? – perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos e já com os lábios próximos ao dela.

– Claro! Eu vou adorar... – Rukia respondeu sorrindo, e, sem mais demora, Ichigo tomou os lábios da morena nos seus mais uma vez.


End file.
